This Is Life, From Now On
by aussiemiamifan
Summary: First fic H/C, If he was going to be honest with her he needed to be honest with himself. He would be lying if he didn't admit that despite the events of today he was beyond relief that it had made them both think about the possibility of them'.
1. Chapter 1

My very first fan fiction story

Special mention to Hcrazy without your amazing story telling ability and words of encouragement I would never have made it here.

Also I'm Australian and with that comes slang words and a whole season behind most of you guys here, we also like to play our episodes over here in any order we see fit. So sorry for any mistakes or words that..you know are Aussie like.

Summary  
If he was going to be honest with her he needed to be honest with himself. He would be lying if he didn't admit that despite the events of today he was beyond relief that it had made them both think about the possibility of `them'. DuCaine fic.  
After `Going Ballistics' and `Resurrection'.

I don't own them.

* * *

Oh how she hated him right now, of all the years they had known each other, all the horrible things they had seen on the job together, ups and downs of family issues talked late into the night with one another….  
And Ryan on the job, what all of 2 minutes and he tells him HIM! With something this….huge, major, extremely important!  
She shook her head has she got out of the shower and slide the door closed with a little more force then usual. God how she hated him and poor Eric looked like he might brake right there and she had not been much better herself and in front of a lot of people from the department, oh god how stupid she felt right now.

As she dressed in a singlet top and cotton shorts flicking her wet hair out of they way she caught the mirror in front of her and looked at herself. The angry crease and tightness of her mouth slowly loosened and sadness sank in.

She had always had this crush on him not long after they meet and for years they had flirted in private and discreetly checked each other out if one or the other was wearing something in particular the other found…arousing, but they had also dated in that time, other people that was and he had even married Marisol. She figured that no matter what she would always have this tingle feeling when they where alone in the field, driving to a scene together, parties and what not but they would never of course be anything, just having fun and she was fine with that(she thought) had expected it even. She put it down to hours and hours spent working together and years and years of knowing each other.

This though had reminder her that it was all good and well to think like this now but for half a day he had been gone forever and she had a bunch of `what if's'' swimming in her head. How stupid!!

On the other hand a friendship no matter how strong had a big chance of never recovering from a "I like you, I really like you a lot, I have feelings for you' conversation. When one person felt that way and another didn't how could it go anywhere but all down hill. She had always thought it was better to have him in her life has her best friend and work colleague and see him everyday. Compared to him either not have those feelings at all, to him having feelings but it not working between them and the next thing you know there passing each other in hallways with nothing more then a casual `hi'. They worked day in day out together that just would not do.

Still she had always felt that she had never been afraid to give something ago. Plus she had known him for years now and the feelings never went away so the chances of her feeling anything less then happy in a relationship with him were unlikely and she hoped it would be the same for him. Of course though he was not the easiest person to get to open up about how he was feeling and she wasn't sure if she could live with being with someone like that forever.

She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom she was over analyzing it again, this was not a crime scene it was her life!, she owed it to herself to be happy. To find out in real life not in her head if he was the one. She had her mind telling her it was over before it even had a chance to begin; she really needed to loose that inner voice, the negative one.

She looked at the clock in the kitchen and then at the front door, it was late 11 o' clock but she thought he might have come to talk. They had not been very good at talking lately but with the events of the day there was no doubt he would be here to sort it out. He had to have known she would not be happy and for a second she thought maybe he was too scared to come over. This though was Horatio after all, he didn't play games and he was never scared…and there was knocking on her door.

She took her time walking to the door and opens the door even slower. Calleigh leaned her hip against the open door frame and crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes meet his. She new she could be this free with her anger as this was not work, it was her house, he wasn't Lt Caine and they could just be them.

####  
It was late but he new nobody was getting any rest until they talked. He new she would still be up they where both night owls. The needed to do this and it had to happen now or else things between them would get more distant…..he new they had both done that.

He walked slowly to her door both hands in his pant pockets. He followed the path to her building and keyed in the code. Opened the door and made his way to the lift pressing her floor. He walked to the back wall and rested against it and let his head bang against the wall to.

What a day! He had been in the police force all his adult life and had to do some pretty extreme things. Faking your own death took its toll on anyone and all friends and loved ones included. He should know he was on the other end of those feelings when Raymond had done the same thing.

The doors opened and he shook his head and walked out and to her door. If he was going to be honest with her he needed to be honest with himself. He would be lying if he didn't admit that despite the events of today he felt beyond relived that what he done had not only achieved it's original purpose but might make them get to where he hoped they would after tonight. It was going to take time though, if she felt the same way he did. So time he was going to give it he owed it to himself now to find out how she felt.

He was not 20 any more, in fact he had a son now. He needed to live his life so he could show Kyle that if you loved someone you had to tell them and not be afraid.

Depending on how this went tonight he might have to show his son that if that person does not love you back, you need to learn to live with that. Learn how to keep them in your life because the thought of seeing her ….he needed to stop going down that path.

Exhaling a long drawn out breath, he knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said looking down at his hands. "I um, know it's late but I had to sort things out between Eric and Ryan first."

"Hey," she replied with an understanding nod, stepping aside and, just like that her anger once again faded but not her thoughts.

"Please come in."  
This was Horatio of course he would have a good reason. Has for the boys things had never been all that smooth between them and the fact that Ryan had helped Horatio with something so important has his life would send Eric into self doubt. He looked up to Horatio . He would fix it though that's what he did.

Them, they would fix together.

Calleigh opened the door as Horatio smoothly walked past her and into her home. She closed her eyes briefly as the scent of his cologne assaulted her senses. You wouldn't know the kind of day he had, even at 11pm he stilled looked pressed and clean. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves which was rare in it's self. A few buttons undone at the neck as always and his gun, badge and id at his waist. He looked tired though, in the eyes.

She walked a few steps into the open lounge area towards were he stood and met him in the middle of the room.  
Horatio slowly looked around her apartment and finally met her curious gaze but not for long.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said in a low tone.

Calleigh managed a weak smile and nodded welcoming it. It had been too long. The distant between them had taken a toll on their relationship.

"Sit down," she offered, watching him carefully.

"I think, I'll stand," he replied with a half smile.

Silence grew as Horatio contemplated his next words. He cleared his throat and straitened his gun while the other hand rested on his hip. She walked past him towards her couch and his head followed her retreating figure. He hoped he could fix this.

Calleigh sat patiently, waiting, hoping beyond hope, that he would just say something that made sense. Something to connect them, something to rekindle the closeness and affection they once had. She silently wished for things to be as they once were. This little `stunt' he had pulled today might actually help them.

"I'm sorry," he barely whispered, with furrowing bows looking at the floor.  
"I'm such a hypocrite. I was so mad at Raymond when I found out he was alive. I was angry at him for putting Yelina and Ray Jr. through hell. They were punished for what he did… and I'm here now ready to tell you all the reasons why, I did what I did, to try and justify it." he shook his head and tightened his jaw he hadn't looked her in the eyes yet.

Calleigh's heart skipped a beat. That sounded like the old Horatio she once knew, and she would do anything to get him back. She responded the only way she knew how, with love and understanding.

"Horatio, you went through that too you know… not just them, and by the way, Ray did it for the wrong reasons. He did it to get himself out of trouble for breaking the law. How can you ever compare? You did it to protect us Horatio. All of us! You did it so your son could live, so you could see him grow up. You came back here as soon as it was all over, and knowing you, you planned for it to be over quickly. Not days, weeks, months or years, with us thinking you were gone forever."

His brows arched. "I came over to apologize and here you are defending me." He looked her in the eyes, god they were beautiful, one of her best features.

Calleigh gave him a thousand watt smile. "Hours ago I was expecting that apology but now it's different. If you didn't do it, all this today could have been real."

Horatio saw a slight shudder pass through her.

"Thank you Calleigh," he sighed, feeling his exhaustion take its toll. It had all been too much and he was after all just human.

"Anytime" she smiled and walked towards him. She took him by the hand first contact they had had in forever but she was feeling bold and comfortable. She led him to the couch, where he sat down with a tired groan.

"Anytime" she repeated. " Though not totally off the hook" she nudged him with her arm softly and offered an invitation for him to talk.

He exhaled heavily staring at her. "I am sorry… for everything today". He sensed something was still unsettled with her, of course it was.

"You did what you had to do….but Ryan? I mean you know I love Ryan but….why not have me help you? Also Caldwell! You had Caldwell in on this as well…and Yelina helped".  
When she said it out loud she new that was the question that bugged her deeply. Did he not trust her has much has she thought? The Yelina part killed her more then she would admit.

"You are to close… we are too close it had to come from someone else. Eric is my brother in-law and your …you…" He didn't know how to define her anymore; she was his best friend but so much more.

She nodded her head and gave him an understanding smile that didn't convince him and has if reading her mind he said "I do trust you more then anyone you know".

He had to be bare his soul he kept reminding himself, this was Calleigh. If he wanted to make changes he was going to have to stop being so closed off and him all the time!

He was being very free with her right now and it had been so long. She new Horatio unlike most men had no problem expressing feelings. Everyday with victims or children Horatio was there for them. When it came to personal things though (his feelings) he needed a little push she felt.  
It was like he never wanted to put his needs before others.  
She had no idea what to say to that though, he'd caught her off guard.

Horatio had received understanding from her that he didn't think he would get so quickly.

He had thought she might be a little more pissed then this. After all he had seen her face before she left CSI and it was one of anger. Now he just saw hurt and doubt and he had put it there.

He turned a little sideways so his body was facing hers. He rested his left arm along the back of the couch. Calleigh took a deep breath as she watched him turn towards her. Horatio took a deep breath as well, they both new it was about to get personal. After all these years Horatio was going to steer them into new territory.

His voice had softened almost to a whisper "It's been awhile since we..talked and there is plenty to talk about I know."

He stopped and cleared his throat and was looking at a practically interesting spot on the couch in between them.

"I put some distance been us, and I wanted to explain…" ok this was not the Horatio she was used to, she had him tongue tied.

Calleigh moved on the couch and mirrored his position. Horatio was sure she had done that to put him at ease. It didn't help though now instead of looking down at the couch he was looking at her legs and how her shorts had ridden up to reveal her tanned thighs.

"Horatio you still with me" her voice broke his thought.

"Yeah!" his head shot up fast to look her in the eyes. He was having a flash back to 17 again asking Elizabeth Lorenzo to a movie.

"The thing is I wanted to talk about you and me and how I feel about you and..."

Calleigh looked at him thinking, God this is ridicules she couldn't take it anymore. Before she new it she had one hand on the side of his face and her lips on his. He felt good, his lips were warm and soft and he smelt of Armani. How many times had she thought about this moment. All the doubt about his level of feelings for her was lost somewhere.

He felt shocked and relived, she had bewildered him again. Her lips were perfect and he could smell coconut from her wet hair. Without thinking he placed his left hand on her thigh and felt the heat from her body. His fingers where skimming the edge of her shorts and their lips where still joined, this was perfect and terrifying all at once.  
He felt the slight tip of her tongue in his mouth and then his phone rang making them both jump apart there faces still close together.

"Answer it" she whispered. "It could be important"

She could see he was torn.

"Horatio its fine, you have to answer it"

He chuckled softly and gave her a one sided smile, she frowned at him. He softly palmed her check in his hand and said in his husky voice.

"I assure you we will get around to talking ok." She smiled and covered his hand with hers and laced their fingers together.

"I know "and this time he was the one to kiss her with a chaste yet soft kiss on the lips.

She watched as he stood and paced slowly while talking on the phone. He didn't appear stressed but he casually ran his fingers through his hair and she loved the way it stood up a little. God she loved this man and every little thing about him. She watched him hang up and turn to her.

He looked at her sitting on the couch, her hair still damp. He new he had to leave now or else he'd start kissing her again. There would be plenty of time for that but she deserved talking, dinner and dates. He was looking forward to it. He guessed he was a little old fashion but he preferred the term gentleman. Though he new with her it was going to be easier said then done, he'd had a taste.

"That was just the Captain, checking in". He slid his phone back in his pocket and walked slowly back to the couch in front of her. He held his hand out to her and when she put her hand in his he pulled her up gently off the couch. There bodies close together; he could feel her warm breath on his chest.

"So I should get going it's been a long day and it's late, you need to get some rest."  
He ran his hands down the length of her arms and laced his fingers with hers. He couldn't stop touching her, and he didn't want to either.

"Me?" Always thinking of another she thought.  
"You really need to get some sleep tonight hmm, come on I'll even walk you to the door". She had to pull away from him before she pushed him on the couch.

"I better not see you in the lab before me tomorrow either or I'm giving Alexx a call" she joked has she opened the door.

"Sure."

"I'm not kidding!"

"I know" he chuckled. They were joking again; it felt good almost like their old banter.  
With time things would go back to how they were, even better this time.

Let me know what you think? More chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it has taken this long for Chapter 2 but I'm a perfectionist, not so much with spelling or grammar (I'm really bad in that area) but more with the flow and direction. Good news though I've already started chapter 3 and my goal is to have it up by the end of the week.

I have no Beta yet I have been sending my work to HCrazy but I can't keep doing that as I'd be taking up her time for writing her stories and I know how much we all love those. If anyone has the time let me know and we'll talk.

So I don't own them if I did they would so be married with babies and their own spin off show.

////////////

"Oh Alexx what do I do!" Said the blonde has she turned her eyes to her dear friend.

Alexx had to chuckle at her, when she was met with a mock frown she laughed even harder.

"Hey now honey you had to know this was going to happen, I'm so happy I can't stop smiling I've been waiting for years!"

The waitress came over and picked up their breakfast plates and the two friends were left with their half cups of warm coffee. Calleigh had woken in the morning and panic had set in…again. What if in the morning at work things were not normal? Well of course they wouldn't be normal because you kissed your boss last night and he had his hand on your leg and you swear a second longer and you never would have been able to look at your couch the same way again.

Calleigh had phoned Alexx and arranged a breakfast in between were she now worked at the hospital and CSI. Alexx was just ending her night shift and looked forward to catching up with her dear friend. Calleigh had not given away much on the phone. Even at the café she had been hesitant they had hugged and kissed. Ordered off the menu and has soon has the waitress had left Calleigh had blurted out 'I kissed Horatio last night'.

After that Alexx had begged for every detail and for nothing to be missed. Calleigh had let it all come out just like that caught up in her friend's enthusiasm.

"You have never mentioned this before!" surprise was all over calleigh's face at that sentence.

"Well I wanted you both to find your own way there….and of course that takes time!" sarcasm was evident in the older women's voice.

"Hey now!"

"Oh who cares? You've opened the flood gates on this one now sweetie. I have to say though I'm surprised you made the first move." Lifting an eye brow in Calleigh's direction and smirked when she noted a blush on the blondes face.

"Well someone had too!" with false bravado Calleigh replied though Alexx could tell something was not right.

Alexx put a comforting hand on calleighs arm and turned serious.

"Honey what's really bothering you? You think he might change his mind when you see him today?" Calleigh didn't need to answer her face told Alexx the answer.

Shaking her head Calleigh said. "I'm ..." stuck for words she looked into her coffee cup and tried again.

"Last night one minute I'm angry with him, the next I'm unsure, then I kiss him then doubt myself again".

"Well that's totally normal; you know you don't have to be so in control all the time!" Alexx chastised friendly.

"Yes but this is slightly more complicated then your average relationship we not only work together. Horatio is technically my boss and we have years of friendship..." Alexx interrupted her there.

"You know and I know Horatio…well you know him better now but..." This had the effect Alexx was looking for when they both cracked up laughing.

"Jokes aside though we both know what Horatio is like. You said so yourself, he kissed you back, he said you both need to talk he would never have done that last night if he didn't feel the same or he didn't think this was right. He's one of a kind, a real man he would never play with your emotions. You know all this it's just past relationships that have you in doubt."

Alexx took a sip of her coffee and carried on "If it's the work and relationship side of things well I wouldn't worry about that at all".

Alexx was right; I mean her track record with men sucked. She has either been with ones who wanted to take too much control (John). Then there had been Peter Secret Service guy who had flirted with her and had even asked her out on a date only to find out he was engaged!. She did not even want to think about Jake these men had nothing on Horatio when she thought about it.

After a little more talking, Calleigh had hugged her friend goodbye. Alexx had insisted she pay as this was the best news she had, had in forever. Celleigh had rolled her eyes and Alexx had made her promise to come over for a B.B.Q soon.

//////////////

Arriving back at CSI Calleigh was glad not to see Horatio's Hummer anywhere in the car park or in the underground parking either. Grabbing her messages from Paula and walking through the halls to her gun lab she hoped she didn't have 'I made out with Horatio' on her forehead. She figured she had at least an hour to get her self together before running into Horatio.

Horatio walked in not long after Calleigh and also headed to Paula's desk.

"Good Morning Lieutenant"

"Morning Paula" he flashed a small smile "Stack of messages I imagine" referring to yesterdays events. She laughed in response nodding her head and passing him a handful of call back notes and messages.

"Yes sir! By the way I'm glad your ok sir, we all are".

Tucking the notes in his breast pocket of his suit jacket he looked up and smiled at her again.

"Thanks Paula". He said then turned and headed for his office to sign some much needed paper work and think about what he was going to say when he saw a certain blonde.

Relaxing in the sanctuary of his office he was glad his once like fish bowl of a room now had shutters all around with the exception of the view of the city and beaches. Closing all the blinds he was in need of some privacy with his thoughts. He shrugged his jacket off and hung in on the back of his chair and relaxed into it with a tired groan. Facing his chair out to the view his head was invaded with her. He could still remember the smell of coconuts from her damp hair. God she was a beautiful women there was no doubt about that. She had been the very first day he had meet her. Spending years along side her and being good friends he also knew her to be just as beautiful on the inside.

Last night had been something he had thought about many times before if he were honest with himself.

He needed to talk with her desperately he wanted to be sure this was something she wanted to explore.

The heavy knock at the door pulled him away from his thoughts, never one to be unapproachable he invited them in.

"Horatio?" Frank pocked his head around the door.

"Yeah Frank, come in."

"Back from the dead, so to speak." Joked Frank

Horatio smirked at his old friend and hummed in agreement. He looked out the window again and then back to Frank who was staring at him with a thoughtful look. Horatio raised his eye brow in an unspoken question.

"Is something wrong?" Frank may look gruff but they had been friends for years and he while he was not one for deep and meaningful. "You know apart from people trying to kill you that is." He was always to the point, something Horatio admired.

Horatio responded in a dry tone "It would be pretty hard to top that."

"Yeah well you do have a way with criminals" Frank sat himself on the chair in front of Horatio's desk. "So..?" Frank asked again.

Horatio new he could blow him off and Frank wouldn't push but it wouldn't hurt to have a sounding board either. No names mentioned of course and Frank knew Horatio Caine never gave away much.

"It's a woman." Horatio saw a flicker of shock cross Frank's face. Horatio wasn't sure if it was because he had opened up without a fight and so quick or because it was very personal information indeed.

Ryan chose that time to walk in the door.

"Ah yes a woman" replied Frank shaking his head.

"I didn't know you were knowledgeable in that area Frank!" Ryan smirked at Frank as he whipped his head around to the door.

Horatio could see that from the look on Ryan's face Frank had given him a stare normally reserved for trouble makers. To stop from laughing and save Ryan from Frank he spoke up.

"You need me to sign something Wolfe?"

"Um I'll come back later"

"Yeah you do that" retorted Frank and just like that Ryan gave a high pitched 'bye' and the door was shut again "So a woman you say".

Horatio blew out a breath "I'm going to ask you something personal and you don't have to answer. If you do you don't need to tell me names I'm just curious."

"Fire away"

"After your divorce did you ever date anyone from here, you know who worked in the department".

"It's someone here!"

"Frank!"

"Y'all just surprised me."

"You think it's a bad idea then?" Not that this would stop him.

"I never said that I'm just surprised".

Silence filled the office with the men staring at each other.

"So who is it?"

"Frank!" growled Horatio.

"I'm just stirring you up!" Frank turned serious and took a deep breath. "Hey people fall in love at the work place all the time, it happens".

"Her working career could be called in to question. This woman as more to loose then I do I would never want to damage her career."

"Well she's a grown women let her decide I'm sure she's thought of that."

Horatio thought it was hard to beat that comment. He knew Calleigh was a strong woman and would make the choice that made her happy. He knew he could think this over till he was blue in the face but the best thing to do was go see Calleigh.

////////////

He leaned in the door frame watching her he'd been quiet as not to alert her to his presence. He wanted an opportunity to admire her like he had done a time or two before. She was wearing black pants with heels and a soft blue silky v neck. She was a fantastic detective but she was still all women and liked to dress like one despite the demands of the job. Her hair was down in soft natural waves just how he loved it and she had minimal natural make up.

"You coming in or are you just going to stare?" She continued to fill out her report on the latest case but he could see her slight smile. This was a good sign in his book this was there usual cheeky humor with each other.

"I can do both." He pushed himself off the walk and turned around to see who was around before closing the door. Her gun lab was secluded but you could never be too careful in this place. It was like high school sometimes.

The butterflies in her stomach had started dancing again. When she heard him close the door a shudder of excitement ran up her spin. He walked closer; she tried to distract her self with the report in front and kept writing. He never pushed in her personal space but close enough she could smell his cologne the same one from last night. Flashes went off in her head of them kissing at her house. He leaned on the bench with his hip, his body facing her.

"Hey." He said softly causing her to meet his eyes. "Are we ok about last night?" he cleared his throat "I'm happy just so you know but if you're uncomfortable we can talk about that too we've been friends forever that shouldn't stop." He needed to let her know how he felt straight up so there was no confusion. No guts no glory.

Relief washed over her has he admitted his feelings first. He was such a gentleman too; He was giving her an easy out if she wanted it. No way in hell was she taking it though, god she was lucky she wanted this. She put the pen down and turned to face him with a soft smile.

"Last night was wonderful no regrets my end. I do worry though I would never want to ruin our friendship or work relationship if for some reason..." She couldn't finish that sentence shaking her head.

"Hey, I'll never let that happen ok!" He stepped closer to her and slowly embraced her.

She was grateful for the contact and with it came a sense of relief. She welcomed his embrace and has one of his arms slide along her lower back and the other across her shoulders she slider her arms into the inside of his suit jacket and around his mid section.

This was bad anyone could walk in at any moment. He could get use to this though she wanted this he wanted this after all these years she was here in his arms and he could kiss her if he wanted too. She felt good against his chest she fit like she belonged there; he rested his chin on her hair and smelt that coconut smell again. Her hands rubbing along his back were sending message to the lower half of his body and he had to push her away before she noticed.

She felt him pull away and gave her an apologetic look. "Not here, dinner tonight we'll talk some more?"

"Where you taking me?" She gave him a flirty smile and looked him up and down just to stir him up.

He chuckled at her and replied in his smooth smoky voice. "Any where you want."

"Somewhere quiet." That voice of his was going to undo her maybe somewhere busy was better then again not if they wanted to keep this quiet.

"I know just the place I'll pick you up at 8."

"I'm looking forward to it." With one last lingering look in her direction he walked out. Watching him walk away she bit her lower lip smiling thinking about what she was going to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Really I need a beta my grammar really lacks and I'd be happy to have someone take a look at it. Also I really don't know what I have planned with this story I just play it moment to moment and I hope it's not slow or boring let me know your thoughts. Next chapter should be done towards the end of the week but I have some extra work to be done.

Thanks to the people who have taken the time to review. I have reviewed stories in the past but since putting my own up here I have realized how much it means and now I make sure I never let a story I love go by with out comment.

/////////////////

Dinner had been wonderful, better then anything either one of them had imagined. Horatio had picked her up at 8 on the dot. He had driven towards some restaurants that lined a pier next to the beach. They were all busy as it was a Friday but Horatio had taken her to the little restaurant on the end. The ambiance of the place was perfect for the two of them. Dark walls, with soft chandeliers and candle light made it dark inside but light enough to see the person sitting across from you. By some mutual unspoken agreement conversation at the restaurant had been about simple and safe things. Friends, family, current affairs etc both staying clear of anything to in-depth about this new found relationship.

After dinner Horatio had suggested a walk before going back to the car.

"I'll even buy you an ice-cream" He smiled has he opened the door for her out into the night.

"Your on." She smiled back has she brushed passed his body and felt that now familiar tingle that her body insisted on doing when he was near. It had always been there but it was amplified since the kiss the other night.

Both walked slowly next to each other enjoying the lights of Miami and the reflection of the water. Horatio shoved his hands in his pockets and while she was looking out at the city lights he was stealing glances her way. He had stayed in his suit having worked right till the last minute but Calleigh had changed her attire. She had on a cream colored summer dress with thin straps over her shoulders and a v neck at the front. There was a thin black belt around her middle and the dress fell just above her knees. Her hair was the same and he could not stop staring she was gorgeous, he couldn't believe his luck.

He noted the goose bumps on her arms and the slight breeze over the water; he suggested they stop a moment next to the railing by the water.

"Here put this on" Calleigh protested but he had already slipped off his jacket and stood in front of her. Before she knew it he had swept the jacket around her body and was holding the ends of it in his hands still. He pulled it so it sat straight on her and tugged it forward gently pulling her closer to his body. Both of their heat rates shot up through the roof. The smell of him surrounded her and she loved it.

"I meant what I said this morning, I'm happy about this. I just want to make sure you are to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or worried about hurting my feelings by telling me this is not want you want. I just want you to be happy". He had stressed the last part his voice had been low for her ears only though. He wanted to clarify they were still on the same track before this went any further.

She smiled at his words, if only he knew how long she had wanted this.

"I am happy! I'll admit I had my scared moments about us, my emotions have been a bit all over the place." She admitted.

"That's understandable." Horatio nodded understandingly "I mean we've known and been friends for so long, we've spent many an hour together and then all of sudden…" He jested with his head to the limited space between them. He continued on "If you need to some time to think about this…"

She felt him slowly pulling away so has not to make her feel so pressured. Calleigh pulled him back to her before he pulled completely away.

"You were honest with me this morning and bared your soul which I admired I know it's not an easy thing to do." She took a deep breath looking hard into his chest, "I'm going to be honest back; I've wanted this for a long time too long in fact, to let this slip by or waste time." She bit her lip not ready to meet his eyes just yet. She swore she could feel a little colour coming to her cheeks following her admission to him.

She heard him laugh a little and she looked up to see him shaking his head.

"So have I, I can't believe we've both felt this way." Shaking his head again he continued, "I mean we've always flirted but we have always done that, I never thought…." He just smiled at her.

"I know, I know well we have a lot of lost time to make up hmm." Pulling him closer again she could never remembered feeling so happy so content in forever. His willingness to be so open with her shocked her has everyone knew he did not give things up eagerly. She thought she new him but she was seeing knew depths of him she had never seen before and she could get used to this.

He pulled her hair gentle from beneath were it was trapped by the collar of his jacket. The wind danced it around her face gentle and he used one hand to brush it off her face and kept it at the side. He gave her a kiss that was the most powerful she had ever experienced and the most he had ever given.

She closed her eyes and felt him gently press his lips against hers, just barely teasing almost. He did the same to her top lip and then her bottom lip. She felt his thumb rub gently along her check and her jaw line. The he pressed a much firmer kiss to her lips again and she almost melted on the spot when his tongue found hers. The kiss heated up for a few more seconds until they both remembered were they were.

"Well so much for a low profile." Calleigh hoped he couldn't tell from her voice how effected she was.

Horatio cleared his throat, "I should get you home." She did notice though how effected he was, that pleased her.

His eyebrows shooting up, noting how that sounded. "To your apartment, I should get you home to your apartment".

She laughed at his attempt to cover and pulled him by the hand back along the pier towards Horatio's car. He was beginning to love this side of her and wondered how he was going to handle working next to her and not being able to kiss or touch her.

The ride back to her apartment was filled with comfortable silence and lingering looks at each other. Calleigh was even brave enough at one red light to place her hand on his thigh; she just wanted contact with him. She realized that this early one in any new relationship she was not so forward or craved someone like she did him. This felt right and the transition from friend to more then friends was easier then she first thought.

Pulling up to her apartment he turned the car off and collected her hand from his leg and held it lacing his fingers through hers.

Walking her right to her door he kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk into her apartment. She teased him saying she knew he was a gentleman but she had no idea just how much. If only she new how hard it was for him to walk away but he was adamant he was going to take this slow and do everything right by her, she deserved it.

Both went to bed happy and not feeling so alone.

* * *

Back at work the following day they were busy over their heads this followed in to day two and three. Horatio was on the hunt for Ron Saris's body still as well as another case involving a family of 3 murdered in their sleep with Eric and Natalia. Ryan had his own case to deal with and she and Frank were working a gang shoot out on the beach and so far she had over 100 bullets she had processed and she was now finishing the paper work on the case.

Stretching her arms above her head and arching her back he felt all her muscles scream in pain. She had been sitting far too long hunched over the microscope. Checking her watch she realized how late it was and thought she might duck into Horatio's office and see if he was around.

Walking to his office she could see the blinds were down but open. She could make out his body and that he had two cups of coffee in his hand and was about to walk out his door.

"Hey you!" She called out and picked up her pace, looking at him she realized just how much she had missed him terribly she missed the physical contact, even just being at his side. It was worse now since they had embarked on this relationship.

"I was just coming to find you," he said giving her a bright smile handing the other coffee cup to her has she stepped closer to him.

"Oh my hero" she said with relief has she took the cup gratefully. Has her hands brushed his he knew he needed some time alone with her. Checking the quiet, dark halls of CSI over her shoulder he ushered her back into his office. He closed the blinds as night shift was around and shut the door. His desk light was still on and created a soft almost intimate glow in the room.

"I apologies it's taken this long for us to have some time together."

"Hey I work the same job you do, you never need to apologise to me I know how hard you've been working we all have just one of those crazy few days."

"You are too easy on me", he teased has he leaned on the front of his desk, coffee forgotten has he watched her looking out of the window at the city lights below. She turned to him and walked over slowly coming to a stop in between his legs. She leaned slightly into his chest to place her coffee behind him on the desk and she saw him fidget slightly.

"Not true! You still owe me an ice cream Lieutenant". She whispered close to his ear and saw his hands grip the edge of his desk has her lips touched his cheek.

"Well we can't have that." His voice deep and smooth and turned his head quick to capture her lips with his. "God " kiss "I" kiss " missed" kiss "you" he spoke like a desperate men and kissed into her neck and Calleigh gripped his shirt at the feeling.

At some point Horatio shook off the fog and pulled back and her eyes meet his and he knew they both needed to remember where they were.

"Anyone could walk in" he said regrettably has he pulled her close for a hug. She hummed her agreement and tried to hide her yawn.

"Was I that bad!" he joked with her

She laughed against him "No I just realized I can't rely on any more coffee to keep me awake".

"You shouldn't work so hard you've been here for nearly over 12 hours," He chastised her and she pulled back raising one eye brow at him in her elegant way.

"Oh really! You of all people want to go there with me!"

"Fair point". He conceded

"That's what I thought". She rubbed her hands up and down his shirt enjoying the feel of his chest beneath her hands.

"Ok you have to stop that or we'll be in trouble again" she giggled and teased him more.

She continued her assault with her hands, "Am I tempting you to the bad side Horatio, surly a man like you with the control you have isn't bothered is he?"

"Alright that's enough." He grabbed her hands with one hand and tickled her.

"Ok, ok, ok" she laughed and squirmed and he stopped and enjoyed looking at her beautiful smile.

"So you have a day off tomorrow and I'm in court for most of the day but what do you say when I'm finished there, we have dinner at my place, if you want."

She was finely going to see inside Horatio's place an area he kept pretty guarded. She felt a little honored has silly as that may have seemed. Even has friends and when they did things all together as a group they mostly went places. This was something entirely new and she couldn't wait.

"I like the sound of that." He noted the blush that crept up her cheeks as she played with the buttons on his shirt.


End file.
